The Tragic life of Nobody
by PixelMage
Summary: When Jumba was descovered and put in prison he dehydrated all of is experiments except two. One alive and one unborn. Captured and 'hatched' by the police scientists, the experiments fall in love, but Why did Jumba leave them?
1. Born into prison

Nobody sat, thinking about his past, he remembered the death, love and loss of life. He remembered the pain he had been through, and the misery, most of all he remembered the love, the break in all the pain and suffering. He would suffer no more; now he is Nobody.   
  
The experiment awoke, but not to the love of Jumba's eyes, and the warmth of the lab, no, he was in a cold, dark room. The eyes of the first things he ever saw looked grimly down upon him, their faces wrinkled with disgust. They where the galaxy police force's scientists, they had found the unborn experiment in Jumba's lab, and out of kindness or curiosity, kept him alive.  
  
"The thing is awake." One voice stated.   
  
"Are its bonds tight?" another replied.   
  
The experiment lay on a cold operating table, his arms were strapped down with hard metal bonds, and his head wore a metal helmet with lights and wires, he looked around and saw screens showing his data and heartbeat.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked.   
  
"You can talk?" the voice said back.  
  
"Where am I? I am not supposed to be here!" he said desperately. The experiment knew it wasn't right, an inbuilt memory nagged at him, telling him to get somewhere, but he didn't know where.  
  
"You are captive at the inter-galaxy police laboratories; you are an illegal genetic experiment, made by Dr. Jumba Jookiba." The cold voice said, highlighting Jumba's name with disgust.   
  
The experiment was confused.  
  
"Who am I?" he asked, something told him he needed an identity, something to call 'me'.  
  
"An experiment." Another voice replied.  
  
"You have no name, you disgusting piece of work." A creature said, one he hadn't noticed, it was not as tall as the other scientists, thin and crippled he seemed, but a lively spring in his step. His face was thin and boney, he had a beak, but unlike a bird's it had teeth and almost melted back into the ghastly face. Where the beak met its face teeth protruded around the edge, making it look like it had swallowed a bird, and the beak was the only thing showing. "I do not know why they let you live, experiment, you do not deserve to, I should have destroyed you when I had the chance!"  
  
"Doctor! Calm down! It has not done anything wrong! It cannot be blamed for living, or for who created it! The experiment has a chance to live!" A voice cried out, startling the experiment. It belonged to a female Malikki (a small creature, usually light blue, large ears, and a domed head.)   
  
The experiment looked at her, he saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before, it was almost caring; she cared about his future.  
  
"It doesn't need to live to prove itself, it is programmed to destroy and that is enough!" the doctor argues.  
  
"Everything needs a chance, even him." She says and points at the experiment. "I, and the head of the scientists, cannot allow you to kill him; you would be no better yourself!"  
  
"Alright then! But if it escapes and kills somebody, don't come running to me for help!" he says and storms out of the door.  
  
"Kohee! I want you to escort the experiment to the observation room! And remember, he can lift things up to twenty times his weight, so you will need to keep him in tight bonds!" She turns to the experiment. "And I do not want any escape attempts; you will be instantly killed by the guards if you so much as stray from the escort."   
  
"Ok." The experiment said, feeling that he owed this small creature something for sticking up for him, and anyway, he saw no need for escape.   
  
One of the scientists came up to him, he was still lying down, the creature took of the helmet and clicked a button, the restraints snapped open. The experiment instantly sat up and rubbed his wrists where the bonds had been. He noticed two guards with plasma guns pointing his way, they where behind his head so he didn't see them before; they were lizard like and were dressed in blue. Almost instantly handcuffs where clipped on his four arms, and a metal collar snapped round his neck, a chain was attached to this and was held in Kohee's hand.  
  
"Get down from the table." Kohee ordered.  
  
The experiment jumped, and landed nimbly on his feet. Standing next to the Malikki he realized she wasn't as small as he first thought; about twice his size.  
  
"I want him in observation room 4 by 3:30, it is then I will be viewing him." She asked Kohee.  
  
"It will be sooner, Dr. Ranoi." He said.   
  
Kohee walked too the door, the little experiment trotted along beside him, it found it hard to keep up with his large strides. The guards followed, always pointing the plasma blasters at him. He thought about many things on the long trip across the building, like 'why am I here?', and 'where am I going?', but most of all the 'what is my name?' came up more frequently.  
  
They came to a door, it was labeled 'Observation rooms 1-5', they entered. The room was very narrow and long, in the middle of the room there was a long control panel, this was sectioned off into separate ones for separate cages. One side was paneled with glass cages, each cage was a room in itself, some had lights on, unoccupied ones where black. In cage 3 there was a creature, It sat on a small mat, it seemed to be meditating. The experiment felt a weird feeling; he was dragged towards it, mentally. It was light blue and had long ears, and pinkish patches around the eyes, they went back into swirly patterns near the ears. Its nose was cherry coloured and so were its claws. The he did not know this, but it was another of Jumba's experiments, her number was 138. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 


	2. Of TVs and Toilets

Of TVs and Toilets.  
  
They walked him across the room to a door in-between two of the cages; they opened the door using a iris recognition system, specially programmed to Kohee's eyes. They where in a corridor, there was a door on each side; 4 and 5. The experiment was led into cage 4, it's door was opened by a similar iris lock. The cage was large and was lightly furnished, a bed was in one corner, a toilet and sink in an other, this was hidden from the observers by a temporary barrier, a removable barrier stood in the middle of the floor, it could be moved to wherever the captive wanted, there where some slots in the back wall a tray stood underneath it to catch whatever was ejected. One wall was made of glass, and could become mirrored when the observers did not want him to see them, when he was not being watched a black screen would come down. There where some hatches on the ceiling, but they could not be opened from the inside. A large screen took up most of the wall opposite the bed, it had some buttons below it and there was some small doors underneath.   
  
The experiment was taken to the middle of the room, the guards stayed blocking the doorway, he was let off his leash and the handcuffs were taken off. The guns remained aimed at him until the door was closed and locked tightly.   
  
The experiment looked around, wondering what to do. Then he noticed the mirrored glass, he had never seen himself before and didn't know what he looked like. He was black, his patches where red and his nose and claws a deep maroon, he looked considerably like the creature in the next cage, except for his ears, antenna and tail, her ears were long and pointed, his where quite big and rounded, her antenna were long with curls at the end, his were short, erect, and tipped with red. Her tail was fluffy and long, his was short. His eyes had a weird red sheen to them and the light reflected back, instead of being white, was red.   
  
Finally he turned his attention away from the glass and saw the screen, he is immediately intrigued by it, he approached it with caution, his red eyes shone from the light emitted by a dim plasma bulb. He looked at the big screen, awed by it's size, he went forward and pressed the red button, the one with 'power' written above it.   
  
"….THAT'S ALL FROM INTER GALACTIC NEWS TONIGHT. HOW TO DEBUG SUPER TURBO IIV© ENGINES IS ON NEXT…." The TV blared out. The experiment, used to the silence of the room leaped out of his skin when the sound reached his sensitive ears. He leaped almost half way across the room and hid under the bed with terror. When his heart had settled down to its usual beat, he poked his head out, and looked at the screen. He had never seen a TV before, but the moving pictures did not seem to pose a threat in any way, so he slipped out from under the bed, he looked about feeling silly and finally advanced towards the screen. He found the knob with the volume and turned it down to a more acceptable level. Then he looked down and saw the cupboard doors, He reached out and opened it, to his surprise an array of VCCs (Video Compact Chips) in little plastic boxes and a remote control was contained on a large shelf. He had never even seen a VCC or a TV before but he instantly knew what they where and how to use them. He sat down in front of them and started pulling out random titles; 'Super-SpaceBunny and the horrid cheese', was the first he looked at, this he chucked away in disgust to look for more exiting films. He, for some reason, wanted ones with big explosions, plenty of violence and lots of death. He finally found a film he liked and took it out of the shelf; "The Grim Reaper" it was called, the name had really nothing to do with his decision, it was the big explosion on the front and the parts of peoples bodies flying everywhere that caught his eye. The synopsis read: "The day when the immortal, suicidal maniac also known as the 'Grim Reaper' came to the planet Zmazikah. It is the Galaxy Polices' task to recapture the maniac and put him to death. Will the Immortal Suicidal maniac Manage to kill the entire planet, or will he be recaptured?  
  
"The most violent, bloodthirsty film of this centaury."- Intergalactic Times.  
  
"Too gruesome for ratings."- The Star  
  
This film seemed right up his street so he popped the case open. He carefully plucked the small chip out of the casing and inserted it in a corresponding slot in the TV. He took the remote and went over to his bed, it was not a particularly comfy bed but it didn't bother him much. He found that the bed was not quite opposite the TV so he pushed it until it aligned. There he sat, lounging on the bed and watching the movie. The film had no particular storyline, but he didn't really care, all he wanted to see was death and explosions, of these it had plenty.   
  
He briefly wondered why there was a state-of-the-art TV in a prison cell, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.  
  
When the film had finished he grew bored, he wanted something else to do and he was hungry. As if by magic some food and a magazine came out of one of the slots in the back wall. He approached with caution; some little cracker like biscuits lay in the tray along with a odd looking magazine. He ignored the magazine and reached his clawed hand out and picked up a cracker. It didn't taste extremely good, but neither was it disgusting. It was the first food he had ever had, and he was extremely famished, so he ate the rest up without any hesitation. When he had finished the lot he was thirsty, no water had come out of the slots so he looked around. The sink was the first thing that came to mind, he bounded over to it and leaped onto the rim, started running the tap, he took a huge gulp of the clear fluid. For some reason he felt like sticking his whole body under the cold tap, there was nothing stopping him so he did. The cold water ran across his black fur, it made little dewdrops and fell of his back without him getting wet. He came to the conclusion he was waterproof. He turned the tap off and jumped back to the floor, he shook himself to get rid of any remaining drops.   
  
He was bored again so he found the magazine; he flipped through it and ripped out some pages. Then he looked at the toilet, an idea came to his mind. He picked up the magazine and the tattered pages, stepped over to the toilet, and chucked one page in. He flushed the toilet; the paper disappeared along with lots of water.  
  
"Ooh" he exclaimed. He did the same with the rest of the magazine, page by page. When the magazine was disposed of, he turned and saw the toilet roll. He grabbed the end and started running and jumping over the whole room, when the roll ran out another one automatically fell out of the slot. He left this one because he might need it.  
  
He suddenly realized he was tired, he looked for a light switch, as far as he could see there wasn't one, so he climbed the wall and smashed the light, plasma fell to the ground with a splash; all the toilet roll absorbed it creating a sticky mush. He leaped from the ceiling straight onto the bed, his eyes could see as well in the dark as in the day. He was asleep almost instantly.   
  
What he did not know was that his every move was being watched and recorded, all of his destructive and violent behavior monitored. Things were not looking good for his future, especially after the film he chose; he was not even aware he was being watched.  
  
****************  
  
Ok, this chapter sucks. It was going to be a horror story but I just can't write horror. Don't worry some chapters to come will be a bit violent (not much though) and he will have some disturbing dreams. 


	3. The beggining of a nightmare

The beginning of a nightmare   
  
He lay in bed asleep, dreaming some destructive, pointless dream. The hatch on the roof whirred open, a mechanical arm descended, the end was tipped with a gripping hand. The Hand aligned with the sleeping experiment, then it started approaching him, silently.   
  
The next thing the experiment knew was that he was being clutched; clutched by a large mechanical hand. He struggled and struggled but to no avail; he was held fast. He heard the door open and in stepped two cleaners, He was held in the huge hand whilst they went around the room, they cleaned up all his lovely mess and changed the light bulb, they also unblocked the toilet. Soon they left, but the hand did not release him. It turned Him to look at the mirrored wall, except it wasn't mirrored anymore, it was glass. The experiment suddenly remembered he was in the observation room, and that he was being watched. He mentally slapped himself for being so careless.  
  
He could see the little blue creature standing at the control panel, she was the one controlling the hand.  
  
He hears a clonking noise and a board with straps comes out of the floor. The hand lowered him onto the board; more little arms came from behind the big hand, each taking a limb they strapped him down. Only when the experiment was completely helpless did the giant arm let go.  
  
The experiment was trapped; he knew this. He also knew he had no hope of escape.  
  
Then the board he was strapped to tilted up so he could clearly see the observers.   
  
"Experiment, you do know you are being judged by the police. Your behavior has been recorded and you are considered dangerous to others, I am afraid we will have to keep you prisoner for the rest of your life. You had a chance to redeem yourself last night, but I am sorry that you did not pass as being 'safe'. If this was the case you would have been taken to a low security prison, but as it is you will remain here, in a high security cell along with the other experiment. What do you say to this?" Said the creature.   
  
"Meega na la kueesta!!" The experiment replied, he knew he couldn't change the polices decision so he might as well taunt them. He also was thinking about the 'other' experiment. It was probably the beautiful creature he saw the day before; would she be in the cage with him? Or would they be in separate high security cells? The Creature interrupted his thoughts;  
  
"Firstly, for that ignorance, we will be running some tests on you."  
  
The arm came down from the ceiling, but instead of having a hand, this time it had a needle. The experiment wasn't scared, but he didn't know that the other little arms would come out as well. They were also armed with needles and probes. They came down on him and started probing, prodding, injecting and analyzing him. The poor experiment had never been in so much pain in his life, excruciating waves of fear and poison ran round his body. Soon everything went black.   
  
He was running. He didn't know were. Running away from an unknown fear. Jabbing pains went through him every step he took, when he stood still the creature got closer. He realized that it was the creature making him hurt, it was firing poison darts at him, every one hit. Slowly the poison took effect, his muscles stopped moving and he fell to the floor. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He heard voices.  
  
"It will never work, he is not strong enough." One voice said.  
  
"Anyway, he is completely uncontrollable, you cannot use them for good, and they are designed to destroy."   
  
The experiment knew they where talking about him.  
  
"I don't know what Dr. Ranoi is thinking, she cannot create an army of genetic experiments for the police, they will run riot and destroy everything, it cannot be changed for police uses."   
  
He slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
*********************  
  
OK, This is going to be a short story, only about 6 chapters. I hope you like it, it is a different style to what I usually write and it seems to have gotten more reviews in the first chapters than any of my others!!  
  
Thanks for reading, time for reviewing!! 


	4. Training or Torture

Training or torture  
  
When he awoke the experiment was in a cold cell, the walls were made of glass and the floor of concrete. He was covered in stinging pains, he felt groggy and was terribly ill. He could see into the cell next to him, the other experiment lay unconscious on the floor. Now he was so close he saw how beautiful she was, he thought she was beautiful anyway. Her fur shone like velvet and she looked so perfect. He was pressed up against the glass without even knowing it. He wished he could reach out and stroke her velvety fur. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were black but deep inside he thought he saw a glistening purple. He stepped back from the glass and felt uncomfortable. And it wasn't from the poison.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" She said. Her voice was like her fur, velvety and smooth.   
  
"Err, um, I don't know?" He replied. He wasn't lying; he didn't know.   
  
She got up and crossed the cage.  
  
"Well, you have got to have a number, haven't you?" She said again.  
  
"No, I don't know my number."  
  
"Didn't Jumba give you one then?"  
  
"I never met Jumba, I was born here." He said again.  
  
"You mean you were never brought to life by Jumba?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"My number is 138."  
  
"Just call me experiment, everyone else does."   
  
"What are your powers?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know all of them, but I can lift things 20 times my size and I can walk on ceilings." He said.  
  
"You must be an early experiment, like me. I'm designed to steal stuff and break signs."  
  
"I don't know what I'm made for. But I like breaking stuff and, err, explosions." He added. He did not want her to know he liked death, come to think of it he didn't like the fact he liked death, but he couldn't stop himself.   
  
They saw no one else the rest of that day; they had no food or water. 138 Explained why she was left behind. There was a young experiment, and he had lost his mother, she found him and managed to get him on the last space ship leaving, and she herself was left.  
  
The next day the torture started, both experiments where forced to run hour after hour on treadmills, with uncomfortable wires stuck under the skin. They where continuously being monitored, they could not make eye contact, let alone speak. They were tagged and fitted with an electronic chip, it they faltered or slacked they were sapped by a tiny spark.  
  
Life went on like this for what seemed like forever, it was actually two years. In the day they were made to lift heavy weights or do hours on a treadmill, then they would be injected with strange potions to see what their bodily reaction was. They were only fed water and some unrecognizable mush that was supposed to be food.   
  
  
  
Only the experiment knew what the police was trying to achieve; they were trying to see if they could train the experiments to fight for them; little clever creatures to carry out their dirty work. If they did not stand up to the brutal treatment they would be useless to the police. He hated Doctor Ranoi, He would do anything to avenge the suffering of 138. He did not tell this to 138, he didn't really know why. Perhaps it was the fear that she would give up and leave him forever. He loved her and never wanted her to leave. If only he knew then what fate had in store, he probably would have given up there and then.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for not updating in ages! I've had this written for ages… I was just being lazy!  
  
Please review!!! Please review!!! I would like to know what you think! 


	5. My horrible self

The beginning of the end  
  
The two experiments had long dreamt of escape, they never really contemplated it happening.   
  
One day an either drunken or stupid scientist put the experiments away, at first the experiments did not notice, they were too exhausted, but he did not lock their cages.   
  
138 was the first to notice, she could not believe it. The black experiment had already fallen asleep with overtiredness; she had to bang on the glass to wake him up. When he awoke he looked so sick and thin that he was hardly recognizable as the hansom experiment she first met. She did not find it fair that they worked him so hard; they often gave her days off and plenty of food, even if it was horrible.  
  
"Experiment?"  
  
"Yes." He said, his voice dripping with weariness.   
  
"We can escape."  
  
"When, where, how? We can't. We tried." He said, the months of torture had taken hold of him, at first they created daring escapes, but they never worked though.   
  
"No, this time we really can. The doors are open." She said.  
  
The experiment jumped to his feet, a flame of his old self shone through. He tried the hatch in the side, sure enough, it was open.  
  
He hopped out and opened 138's door. She jumped out next to him.  
  
They crossed over to the main door, that wasn't locked either.  
  
Something was lit inside the experiment that he had never felt before, except when he watched the film at the beginning of his existence. It was bloodlust; it was programming.  
  
The two experiments ran silently down the hall. The Black experiment heard snores coming from a side door as they ran, He stopped.  
  
"Come on! We gave got to get out of here!" 138 whispered desperately.  
  
"Run! Save yourself! I have something I have got to do!" He hissed and entered the scientists' sleeping quarters.  
  
138 waited outside, unsure what her friend was doing, and whether she should leave.  
  
Inside the black shadow scuttled from bed to bed, killing them silently with his sharp claws, they never knew he was there. He did not kill the scientists for joy, like his programming told him; he did it for revenge, revenge of the years of torture. When the whole room was empty of life he was about to leave, then he saw a door at the opposite side of the room, it had a sign, this read 'Dr. Ranoi'. He knew what he had to do; he crept into the room and shut the door.  
  
138 heard the doctor's tortured screams. She could not believe what her mate had done, but she had to wait for him; she loved him, even though he was a killer.  
  
The experiment grabbed 138 by the arm and carried on running; he could not believe what he had just done, and he did it in front of the one he loved. He kept telling himself that they would have killed them both, but it did not take the weight off his mind.  
  
They came to two guards, one was asleep and the other dosing, the experiments didn't see them until too late; the guard awoke and started firing at them, well, only 138. The black experiment blended into the shadows, and went unnoticed until it was too late. The guard saw his friend drop to the floor dead, he froze, in this brief second the black experiment had cut his jugular as well, and he thought no more.  
  
They ran down the hall, their feet pattering on the floor.  
  
They both heard footsteps coming up the corridor behind them; the gun shot must have alerted more guards.  
  
They needed to get outside, away from the police, and find a ship. Some inner force guided them; they could almost feel the fresh air from outside. Then all hope shattered.  
  
The black experiment turned to see his mate fall, as if in slow motion: A gun shot rang, 138 fell to the floor, the speed of the plasma made her skid round and land on her back He stopped, and bent down over her body.  
  
"Run." She said weakly.  
  
"No, I love you! I can't leave!" he said desperately.  
  
"I love you too." She said.  
  
Another shot was fired, he looked up.  
  
  
  
Black…..  
  
*********************  
  
Ok, this is kind of evil. I just wanted to show that nobody (the experiment) was violent but didn't want to be. To make it clear the experiment wasn't killed, just shot in the face with plasma. This is not the end, there is still more… lots more (one chapter)   
  
Thank everyone for reviewing! Keep on going! Thanks so much! 


	6. Life In the dark

****

**Sorry for not updating in ages! i thought i had this chapter up!**

**oh well, here goes the final (and shortest) chapter of 'Nobody':**

****

* * *

**Life in the Dark**  
  
When I awoke everything was black, I thought I was blind. My eyes slowly got used to the darkness and I could make out that I was in a small room, there was a concrete bench at the back, there was no light and no window; I was to live in the dark. There was no slot for food or water. Only an infra-red camera to keep me company in the dark.  
  
I have been this way for many years, alone and starving. A crippled creature in a cage; forgotten and useless. For some reason I cannot die or I would have long ago. Only memories keep me company, and my murders haunt my dreams. My love is dead.  
  
I am nameless; I am nobody. This is my story.

* * *


End file.
